First Date
by Sundae Bunny
Summary: With Kiri's cool attitude and Narumi's proud one, exactly who asked the other on a date first?
1. Movie Tickets

Sundae Bunny

First fanfiction story ever. Decided to try a light and easy manga series before trying anymore difficult ones, just to see if writing fanfiction's really the thing for me. Tell me what you think about it please:)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Beauty Pop. This applies to all future chapters of my story.

**First Date**

Chapter 1: Movie tickets

Narumi stared at the tickets in his hand and sighed. Free coupons to a movie, courtesy of his father.

_Door slams open. A man comes running in._

"_Dad! What're you doing?!" Narumi yelped. He looked down at his paper and growled when he saw the long, dark, pencil line. Great. Another one of his sketches ruined because of careless people who couldn't seem to take the time to knock._

"_Papa heard! Papa heard!" Narumi senior squealed._

"_Heard what?" Narumi grunted while taking a sip of tea. Inwardly, he rolled his eye. Figures he'd have a money-crazy father with a son complex?_

"_I heard from your friend Minami-kun that my baby has a girlfriend! Why didn't papa know of this sooner?" Narumi senior demanded. Narumi spit out his tea._

"_WHAT!?' He screamed. 'Why that little- spreading rumours about me and...I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"_

"_What, you mean Sho-chan doesn't have a girlfriend?' His father asked, crestfallen. "And I even got you these tickets...and now you won't need them! Plus, they're no longer valid after this Sunday!" he wailed, holding up two movie tickets. Narumi rolled his eyes for real this time and grabbed the tickets._

"_Whatever dad. I'll just go with a friend this Saturday."_

Narumi sighed again. At least with these tickets he could go see whatever movie he liked. Something full of action and with a plot, but absolutely no romance or horror. Deep in thought about whether he should ask Kei or Kazuhiko to go with him, or give both of them the tickets and buy his own, he didn't hear the loud footsteps behind him. GLOMP

"Hey Naru-Naru!" a cute, childish looking teen yelled before stuffing a lollipop into his mouth.

"KEI! Do you know how annoying it is when you bash into me like that? And how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME NARU-NARU!"

"But Narurin, I was just if you knew where Occhi-"

"AND ONE MORE THING! JUST WHAT MADE YOU START SPREADING RUMOURS ABOUT ME AND MUSSY HEAD!?" Narumi was being loud and heads were starting to turn their way. Narumi turned to a couple of freshmen and yelled "WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT!?", causing two young boys to run away crying and a couple of the girls to giggle 'Ooo, Narumi-sama's mad!'

"What're you talking about? What rumours about you and Kiri-chan?" Kei asked innocently. This just pissed Narumi off even more.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU TOLD MY DAD THAT ME AND MUSSY-HEAD WERE-" he took a deep breath to calm down "You know..."

"I know what?" asked Kei, still smiling.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend" Narumi whispered, checking around to make sure no one was listening. Kei laughed.

"I never said that! I just said you finally made a couple of friends who were girls! I never mentioned anything about Kiri-chan at all!" Narumi thought back to yesterday. His father really never _had_ mentioned Kiri... "Oh _I_ see!" Kei said suddenly, voice sly. "When you heard the words 'Narumi' and 'girlfriend' together, you thought of Kiri-chan right away because...NARU-NARU LOVES KIRI!!!!!!!" Kei being Kei of course, yelled the last part out for everyone to hear.

"EHHHHHHH?!" The two boys turned around to see Kanako and Kiri standing right behind them. Narumi blush. "N-Narumi-senpai, l-l-likes K-ki-chan?" Kanako asked, eyes wide open with shock. Behind her, Kiri yawned.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Narumi yelled, flapping his arms wildly, his blush reaching a whole new shade of red. "KEI'S JUST MAKING UP STUPID STORIES!"

"No I'm not!" Kei sang cheerfully, running away down the hall. " Naru-chan _loves_ Kiri-chan. He's just too shy to admit it!

"THAT'S IT! I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME!" Narumi yelled, bounding after Kei. Kanako looked around at her friend hesitantly. Kiri drank her juice while watching the two boys run around.

"What a bunch of idiots" she muttered to herself, before turning around and walking the opposite way.

-----------------

A couple of hours later, Narumi was walking down the hall to his locker. He'd finally gotten Kei to shut up, but he was still stuck with the tickets. Kazuhiko was sick and probably would still be on Saturday, there was NO way he would go with Kei now, and if he just gave both of them to some random girl, all the others would start pestering him for tickets too. Plus, he couldn't just throw them out. That would make him seem like a spoiled brat, something he definitely didn't want to be. He sighed for the third time that day.

"You do know that every time you sigh you gain a grey hair, right?" Narumi turned around.

"Oh, it's you. Like you're one to talk Mussy-head. You sigh all the time." Kiri shrugged, which irritated Narumi. A lot. For some reason, everything she did irritated him. How Kei ever thought he liked her was a mystery. "What're you doing here anyways?" he snapped. "Don't you usually sleep during lunch?"

"It's third period." Kiri replied.

"NO IT ISN'T- oh wait, you're right." Narumi realized. Kiri gave him an 'are you stupid' look. "Hey, don't look at me like that! It's these stupid tickets! I don't want to throw them out but I can't find anyone to-" suddenly, he got an idea. "I know! Here Mussy-head, you can have a ticket!" he held out a ticket for her. She just stared at it.

"No thanks," she said.

"WHAT! WHY NOT?" Narumi was getting seriously frustrated. He just wanted to get rid of those stupid things.

"Going to the movies alone is lame," Kiri answered. Blunt as usual. At least you can always count on her for an honest opinion.

"Then you can go with me."

The words tumbled out of Narumi's mouth before he could stop them. He regretted them as soon as he said them. Had he really just invited his number one rival to hang out with him? Plus, there was no way she'd say yes...

"When?" Narumi could hardly believe his ears.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. A look of irritation flashed across Kiri's face.

"The movie you idiot" she replied. "When is it?"

"Oh, ummm..." Narumi tried to remember when he had free time, but his brain didn't seem to want to cooperate at the moment. His brain was still in shock. "Oh, um... tomorrow, I guess. I was thinking of going sometime in the afternoon."

"Ok. Meet you in front of the movies at four." The bell rang and Kiri started to walk towards an open door. "Aren't you going to be late Naru-Naru?" she asked, turning her head towards Narumi.

"OH CRAP!"


	2. Is it a date or not?

**First Date**

Chapter 2: Is it a date or not

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!?" Kei exclaimed, a piece chocolate popping out of his mouth.

"You heard me." Narumi answered, irritated.

"You're going on a date with Kiri-chan later today?!" Narumi was was bouncing off the walls. Narumi almost had a heart attack.

"WHAT! NO! Are you deaf?! I said I'm going to see a moviewith her, not have a date!" He said.

"Same thing!" Kei pouted.

"No it's not! I'm only going with her because I didn't want to waste these tickets, and there was no one else." Narumi answered quickly, trying to do damage control. He could just imagine the rumours that would start. Oh why had he let it slip to Kei?

"Yeah, but does Kiri-chan know that?" Kei asked, excited.

"Know what?" Narumi answered dumbly.

"That you only invited her because no one else could go with you!" Kei said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, no, but I'm sure-"

"So _she _thinks this is a date." Kei interrupted. It took Narumi a couple of seconds to think about it, but the more he thought about what had happened from Kiri's point of view, the more it seemed like he, Narumi, was asking her on a date. Which meant that Kiri must like him _that_ way since she'd said yes. A look of horror made it's way onto his face. Kei saw it and snickered. "Well, have a nice _date_ Naru-Naru!" he said while backing out of the room. "Make sure to wear something nice!"

"Wait!" Narumi yelled desperately, hoping to salvage the situation by inviting Kei along too (even though he still was a bit angry at him), but Kei had already left. So Narumi was left on his own to pace around his room and think. There was no way Kiri could think this was a date with him, could she? It's true that any other girl would've seen it as a date, but this was _Kiri. _She was so absentminded she could get yelled at the principal for an hour before realising she was the one he was yelling at! Accepting to go on a date with him without _really_ accepting it was actually the case. She hadn't even looked excited at all when she'd agreed to go with him. But as much as Narumi tried to make himself feel relieved that this wasn't a real date, he couldn't quite make the strange fluttery feeling in his stomach leave

-------------

Back at her house Kiri was getting ready to go. It was now already 3:55pm, but if Narumi had been expecting her to arrive on time, he really didn' t know her that well. She lazily put on her running shoes and was about to leave when Seiji walked into the room.

" Just where do you think you're going?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Out" Kiri answered.

"You have chores to do on Saturday, remember?" he asked.

"Sorry, promised a friend I'd see a movie with them."

"Which friend?" he asked.

"No one you know." Kiri answered dryly. Seiji's perked up a bit at that.

"Oh, is it your _boyfriend?_ Don't tell me I'm gonna have to give you 'the talk'," he said while playfully wiggling his eyebrows. Kiri sent him a glare that clearly stated _take that back or you're dead_. "J-just kidding" Seiji chuckled nervously. "Jeez, it's like this every Saturday. You always manage to find some kind of excuse to get out of your chores! Last week it was SP stuff, and the week before you were helping Kanako do her homework...I"

"Whatever" Kiri answered, before walking out. It's true that Narumi had never had better timing. She'd been having trouble finding a good excuse to get out of chores. Besides, watching a movie goes hand-in-hand with eating lots of candy. She might actually enjoy this.


	3. Movie Time

Chapter 3: Movie time

Narumi tapped his foot impatiently. Where _was_ she? It was 4:20. All the movies would start in 10 minutes!

"Hey" a voice said behind him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned around to see Kiri's bored face .

"What took you so long!?" he said.

"I was feeding Shampoo some snacks." Kiri replied. Narumi looked at her strangely. "Is something wrong Naru-Naru? If you keep frowning like that you might get wrinkles."

"...you, um, feed shampoo?" he asked hesitantly, ignoring her last comment.

"Yeah. So?" asked Kiri. Did he expect her to let him starve? Narumi gave her another weird look.

"You _do_ realize you don't need to feed shampoo, and if you do, using it on someone's hair would be really stupid."

"Shampoo's my _cat_." Kiri informed him. Did he really think she'd feed a bottle of shampoo snacks?

"Oh, that makes sense." Narumi commented. He was silent for a moment before he started snickering. "You named your cat _'Shampoo'_? What kind of name is that?"

"A good one, considering he lives in a beauty salon. What would you prefer? Fluffy?" Kiri said, her voice as monotonous as usualy, but her eyes narrowed. _Nobody_ messed with her cat. Narumi unconciously took a step back.

"No, sorry, you're right. 'Shampoo' is definately better." he muttered. Kiri looked up at him and tilted her head a little.

"Did you style your hair differently?" she asked, completely igonring his apology. Rude as always.

"Y-yeah" he answered nervously.

"It's weird" she said. He felt himself tense up. "In an ok way" she continued. The tenseness left his shoulders. Wait a minute! Why was he worried about what she thought? It's not like he had changed his hair for her! He just had extra time before coming...

"We don't have time to stand around taking!" he said quickly, deciding it was best to change the subject now before he started thinking any more weird things.. He grabbed her wrist to drag her to the counter, and found himself suprised at how soft her skin was. He looked up at the lady behind the counter. "Two tickets to, um, uh.... what movie do you want to see Mussy-head?" Narumi looked back, asking Kiri. She just shrugged. No help at all, as usual. "What movie would you recommend?" he asked the lady instead. She smiled politely.

"A great movie for you and your girlfriend would be Twilight. It's rather popular with kids your age."

Narumi blushed, and glanced at Kiri and down at her hand in his. And quikly let it go. Kiri was of course, concentrated on the candy display, and hadn't heard a thing. That, or she chose to ignore it.

"She's not my girlfriend, but sure, we'll watch Toilet."

"_Twilight_" the lady corrected him, giving him a scandalized look. If Narumi wasn't so embarrased at being confused as Kiri's boyfriend, he would've found it quite funny. Instead he just turned around and muttered:

"Whatever. Let's go Mussy-head"

-----------

The movie was horrible. The story was hard to follow, the acting (especially in 'action' scenes) wasn't that great, and the special effects were cheap. At least the tickets were free. Narumi got bored ten minutes in. He couldn't stand romances. At least it wasn't a horror movie. He didn't like movies that made him scream his head off like an idiot.

To kill boredom, he watched Kiri watch the movie (though from the glazed look in her eye, he suspected she was just as bored as he was). He watched her slowly eat the candy they'd bought earlier. Of course _he'd_ had to pay for it since she (conveniantly) forgot her wallet, but he didn't really mind. Narumi looked at her long eyelashes. He looked at her silky hair that managed to look soft, despite the horrible haircut. After staring a little while longer, he decided that even though this wasn't really a date for him, he could at least pretend. After all, if Kei was right, he didn't want to hurt Kiri's feelings or anything.

-----------

They didn't talk much about the movie after. Neither had really watched it till the end, which meant neither really knew what it was about. Kiri had been too busy eating candy, and Narumi had been too busy watching Kiri eat her candy. They walked in comfortable silence towards Kiri's home.

"Isn't your house that way Naru-Naru?" Kiri asked, pointing in the opposite direction.

"W-well, I thought maybe we could go to the park or something." Narumi stuttered.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. To hang out or something. I mean, you did me a favour taking that ticket, so I figured we should at least do something fun."

"No thanks," Kiri said. Cut and dry. "I'm gonna go home and nap."

"You can nap at the park!"

"Not as comfortably."

Narumi sighed. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"I'll buy you a crepe..."

"Hmm...." Kiri pondered. "Alright." She was always ready for a free snack.

They entered the park and went to a nearby bench.

"Stay here while I get the crepes" Narumi ordered.

"That's what I was planning to do anyways" Kiri answered, sitting clazily on the bench. Narumi rolled his eyes. She really never acted cute at all.

He walked down the gravel path, rounded a corner out of sight of Kiri, to a little stand selling crepes and bought two chocolate ones. They were all good, but the chocolate one was definitely the best. He paid quickly and started walking back. He stopped at the corner however, when he heard voices.

"Hey little girl, watcha doing?" a sleek voice asked. No answer. "Hey you! I'm talking to you."

"I noticed. It was pretty obvious since I'm the only girl in sight." Was Kiri's reply. Narumi smirked. It was refreshing to not be on the recieving end of her wit.

"Well aren't you just a bright little genius" the sleek voice sneered back.

"If you think that took a genius to figure out, you must be pretty stupid." She retorted.

"Why you little-"

"Calm down Fumio" another voice murmured. Apparently there were two guys. "So little lady, are ya here on your own?"

"No." Kiri answered.

"Oh a date?" the guy answered. "That's too bad."

"I'm not on a date."

Kei was wrong. Kiri had never seen it as a date. Narumi expected to feel relief, but felt this strange twisty feeling in his stomach instead.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind hanging out with me and Fumio then?" the guy asked.

"That's not what I said you idiot. Learn to listen properly." Kiri answered shortly. She was starting to get annoyed. These two guys were ruining her nap.

"Oh I insist." The guy answered. "Just ditch your friend and hang out with us."

"I said NO."

Narumi decided he might as well return now before things got complicated. When he rounded the corner though, he was surprised to see one of the guys grabbing Kiri's wrist and pulling her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" he yelled. Both guys looked up and the one grabbing her wrist let it go.

"Nothing..." they answered evasively.

"Then go get a life instead of budding into ours!" Narumi snapped. The guys started backing off.

"Whatever, she's not that cute anyways..." he heard one murmur.

"Didn't realize she had a boyfriend..." the other commented. After they were gone, Narumi rounded on Kiri.

"Why didn't you scream for help?" he demanded.

"I would've if it'd actually gotten out of control." she answered.

"They were trying to drag you away!" he replied, outraged.

"I was fine." Kiri stared at him with her usual bored face. It was clear this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Urg! You know what? Believe whatever you want to. _Excuse me _for being worried! Here's your crepe." he said, angrily handing it to her. Kiri accepted it.

"Thanks" she said in a softer voice, and for some odd reason, it calmed him down.


	4. Walk Home

Chapter 4: Walk home

Narumi looked sideways towards Kiri and snorted. She had just finished her crepe and was busy licking the chocolate syrup off her fingers. Unladylike as usual. He'd barely even started his and she was already finished! He turned back to his crepe and ate it contently. It was a nice evening. The sun would start setting any minute now, and a nice breeze was present. A few kids were still playing tag in the park.

Suddenly one of the kids, a little boy, tripped dramatically on his own feet, made the most horrified face , and fell head first into a huge puddle of mud. When Narumi saw this, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Maybe it was just the sugar, but for some reason he found it really, incredibly hilarious. He _knew_ it was rude to laugh and he tried to stop, but it was like someone had just opened the floodgates. In fact, instead of slowly stopping, his laugh kept gaining momentum. Soon he was on the ground struggling to breathe. After a few glares from the kids, they left the park so that it was just Narumi and Kiri. Narumi kept laughing for a while longer (he'd manage to stop a couple of seconds before picturing the kid again and restarting) until he finally managed to calm down. He rolled onto his back and glanced up at Kiri. She was smiling, he noted. Not her usual smirk, but a warm one. The one she always wore when cutting someone's hair. It was actually kind of...nice.

"Are you having fun?" Narumi asked suddenly. He really wanted to know. He didn't really want to, but if he was boring her they could just leave. She stopped smiling, closed her eyes and leaned back against the bench.

"Mmhm" she answered lazily. They stayed there for a while, Narumi sprawled on the ground and Kiri on the bench. It was quiet, but Narumi didn't feel the need to talk. Instead he closed his eyes too. It was so peaceful, he felt like he could just rest there for hours. It was never like this with other girls. With them it was just plain stressful, but with Kiri...

His thoughts were interupted by a scuffling noise. He opened his eyes to see Kiri getting up.

"I guess I better head home." she said. Narumi reluctantly got up too.

"But it isn't even dark yet or anything." he said.

"Yeah, but it's seven-thirty. We've been here an hour." Narumi checked his watch. She was right.

"Oh, I guess it is kind of late. I'll walk you home then, since you're a girl an all."

"You don't have to. Really, I can walk by myself." Kiri informed him with her usual bored expression. She yawned, then started walking home. Narumi jogged up behind her.

"I was being serious. If girls walk around alone like that they'll get targeted by guys like the ones earlier. It could be dangerous for you!" Kiri rolled her eyes. Naru-Naru really said the dumbest things sometimes. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself.

"I'm a fast runner when I need to be you know. I'll be able to stay out of trouble."

"Just say yes!" Narumi answered, frowning angrily. "And would it kill you to be polite once in a while?" Kiri answered by not answering. They walked in silence for a while, passing by teenagers hanging out around stores and couples holding hands. After ten minutes though, Narumi couldn't stand it anymore. "So..." he began, trying to think of something genius-like to say. "How did you like our date- UH, DAY! NOT DATE! I MEANT DAY! I mean, uh, did you have fun?" Total failure. Kiri awarded him with another one of her _are you stupid_ looks.

"You already asked me that." she said, changing her expression to one of those arrogant I'm-better-than-you smirks that never failed to piss him off.

"Yeah? Well, uh..." but Narumi was saved finding a snappy comeback when Kiri turned left. They'd arrived at her house. Narumi being the gentlemen, of course walked her to her door.

"So um, I-I'll see you next Monday." he said, quite lamely.

"I guess" Kiri answered, looking up at him. Narumi's stomach did a little flip-flop. If this were a date, the guy would be expected to kiss the girl now. Except this wasn't a real date, Kiri had said so herself after all. But they were so close he probably could kiss her if he reached out a little, he wouldn't of course but...

"Uh, senpai?" Narumi woke with a start from his thoughts and blushed deeply when he realized he'd leant his face towards Kiri's without thinking, and they were now only inches apart. He quickly took a step back, straightened his back and started spluttering incoherently.

"I-uh, well, you see," Luckily for him, Kiri had the attention span of a gold fish and was already entering her house. Before closing the door however, she turned her head and smirked.

"Pervert"

Or maybe not so luckily.

_The End_

A/N: Well that's it. Here ends my short-but-sweet story. I hoped you guys liked it. I know it wasn't very long, but there's only so much I could write about their first (unofficial) date. Thanks a lot for reading and for reviewing though. It's my first fanfic and I really appreciate the support! Reviews on the story and suggestions for future stories are still welcome!:D


End file.
